Queen Felicity of Narnia and Avendera
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: "Any last words, princess?" "Yes. I am not a princess... i am a Queen!" Felicity has a past that even the craziest person wouldn't be able to guess! What is it? Will be a danger to Team Arrow? Will Team Arrow learn it? Why Felicity is pretending to be a Vegas girl? Will the secret effect the way Oliver sees Felicity? Read to find out! *slowburn Olicity*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I'm so sorry i haven't written in so much time! But my life have been a mess! My grandma (my dad's mum) died and school have been a bitch since i had an exhibition with my department in school and it was a huge sucess but hard work before we reached the exhibiion state. Also i have the final exams coming up and three weeks to study!**_

 _ **In my time grieving my grandma i found the books of Narnia and they helped me see the death of my grandma in diffrent sight...foolish but i image that my grandma is (as the books call it) in Aslan's country and that gives me comfort also i was angry because i couldn't say goodbye to my grandma and be near my dad because of protesters blocking the streets of my country then.**_

 ** _Anyway, i hope you forgive me and i'll try to update all my stories once the final exams are done!_**

 ** _Wanring for the readers this is an Arrow/ The Chronicles of Narnia and Peter Fraud's Laura (it's a book from a German author i totally recomend it btw). Also you don't have to read Laura to understand because i'm alerting many things and also in the Narnia universe. For example before the train Digory Krike has a son out of wedlock which i'm explaining in later chapters but what you have to know is that his knows about the son his has and that's why he gives him his mansion after he dies. His son now married Sadie Kane (from the Kane Chronicles) so their kids are half Egyptian 1/2 Narnia and 1/2 British and they later join forces with Felicity and Laura, Lucas and my OC Oliver and they also help the demigods (Percy Jackson Universe)._**

 ** _For Narnia i have tried to keep the AU parts small and focus only on Felicity. If you don't like the changes don't read it but don't leave hate comments._** ****

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _Read!_**

 ** _Follow!_**

 ** _Favorite!_**

 _ **Queen Felicity The Defender**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Birth of the Queen of Narnia and Avendera.**_

Thunder was heard as storm clouds surrounded the castle of Ilysios in a land called Avendera, twin planet of Earth. Inside the once very loved and safe castle a battle was raging and the Evil Forces were winning. In a room in the 8th floor a woman's cries were heard as the light from the candles almost went out.

"Push, dear one!" Lady Morvena, the Head of Healers, said to her Queen Calliandrea, the eldest daughter of Ilysios. Calliandrea's husband King Adam was fighting the Evil Forces making sure they won't reach his wife and unborn daughter. His best friend Lord Bildschirm, Head of the White Knights and husband to his wife's Lady and best friend, Morvena, was fighting next to him.

Till death force them apart. They had promise when they first fought Erveros Armies.

King Ilysios, the Master of Light, too old to fight was watching the battle unleash before his eyes. Men and women fought in defense of their land. But he could feel that his land was taken over by darkness.

He was getting weaker and weaker as more and more of his subjects fall dead in the battlefield. His younger daughter, Princess Artemis and her husband Lord Cyrus were standing by his side watching the battle while guarding him. His youngest daughter was only seventeen and she was only a month wed to Lord Cyrus, they loved each other but not so much so they would pose a weakness.

Back to the room on the 8th floor, Queen Calliandrea had just given birth to a baby girl.

"Long live the Princess…" Morvena said smiling as everyone including her bowed to the new heir to the throne.

"Felicity, dear friend. Long live the Princess Felicity!" Queen Calliandrea said with a thankful smile as she kissed her daughter.

Suddenly a black smoke circled the room and a woman with red flaming hair showed up.

"You should leave or you might be killed!" The woman spoke with an accent of a snake.

In seconds Morvena draw her knife ready to defend her Queen and land and die trying!

"I might support Erveros but I would never kill a mother or a woman graced with the gift of a Healer. I have my morals too, Morvena! Take the Princess and get her out of here! My sister had opened a portal in the East Wing of the castle! GO!" The woman said in serious voice as black smoke start coming out of her hands.

Morvena grabbed the baby and run out of the room leaving her Queen alone with a murderous Witch.

"I have to say Calliandrea, I was really fond of you and your cousin Anna…I'm sorry you have to leave this land and forget about it. That way only I can prevent Erveros from winning." The witch spoke in sadness as she helped Queen Calliandrea stand up from the bloody bed.

"Why? Why did you betray us, Olga? Why are you and your sister, Janis, are helping me?" the Queen asked tired as she didn't accept her once Lady's help.

"He is keeping my son and daughter, hostage. You have to understand that a mother has to do anything to keep her children alive." Olga answered as she gave Calliandrea her coat and a magic white bean.

"Take this, throw it down and think of a place you want to go, it will lead you there. Good luck, my old friend. May the light guide you and not blind you like it did to me and my sister!" Olga said as she let her Queen dress.

Calliandrea was at loss. She wanted to take her cousin, Anna, and her husband with her to this new land.

As if Anna was reading her thoughts she walked up to her older cousin and took her hand.

Anna was the adopted daughter of her father's dear friend Lord Arthur but he died leaving his nine years old Anna orphaned and under Morvena's care since she was not royal blood from birth but Calliandrea always saw her as her cousin and this girl, she knew, had a heavy destiny ahead of her. Anna, in the future, will give birth to the two saviors of Avendera, that's what the Oracle told her in her dreams last night so she needed to save her from Erveros.

Morvena run towards the East wing waiting for it to be a trap but was shocked to see her former classmate, Janis, smiling at her with a sad smile. Her ginger hair were cut and looked unhealthy just like her body. She was under fed and that was because she was held prisoner along with her niece and nephew, her sister's kids.

"So this is not a trap?" Morvena asked in disbelief as Janis limbed towards her.

"No, your husband saved my niece and nephew so we saving the future of Avendera. My sister and I never lost faith in the Light, Morvena. We wanted to believe we did so Erveros could trust us. You have to go now, my friend! Keep her safe no matter what. I can't guarantee you won't be followed by the Riders of Death or Hellhounds, I'm not that strong anymore but I can stall them for enough time so you can leave this realm." Janis said in a low voice as she started shaking from tiredness.

She had to eat a proper meal weeks! She would die soon from starvation, she knew that. But she didn't want to die a traitor. She wanted to die an honored death so she helped the right side of the war.

Morvena hugged her old friend as she looked at her sadly. Her first friend in the castle was dying and she couldn't save her now. No magic could may Gods have mercy on her soul. Morvena was daughter of Lord Apollo, the Greek God.

Suddenly sounds of battle cries and swords crushing reached their ears and the new born baby start crying.

"GO!" Janis yelled at her friend and pushed her through the portal. Morvena looked stunned at her friend as she saw a sword piercing though her skull and another one cutting her the waist in half. But the Death Riders couldn't reach her because the second after she witness the heroic death of her friend the portal closed leaving her in a forest covered in snow.

Morvena cried as she clutched to the baby and run like it was the only thing keeping her alive, which it was.

The images of Janis' death replayed in her mind as she cried harder.

She mentally promised that she will honor her friend's death, traitor or not.

Some time she reached a village like place. She sighed in gratitude and start walking in a normal pace. Princess Felicity was asleep in her arms.

Soon she reached the village but no soul was found there, the sound of music, the lights in the windows and the smells of food was the only proof of life. Stunned by how much this village reminded of her home back in Avendera unfortunately the language was weird. It sounded almost like Latin.

Where did Janis send her?

Suddenly a voice startled her.

"Are you lost, young lady?" Centaurs spoke once he saw a lady with a baby in her arms looking stunned his house.

"Oh! Um…yes I'm lost." The lady in front of him spoke in a weird language but he guessed she said that she was lost.

The centaurs motioned to follow her as she obeyed. He led her to the castle of his Kings and Queens. He requested to see High King Peter and High Queen Susan.

Soon they were standing in front of the four monarchies and Morvena was shaking in fear and tiredness.

Where was she? What language was that?

"I'm sorry, your Majesty for bothering you but I found this lady wondering out and about my house and she doesn't look to be from here." The centaurs spoke with respect towards his Kings and Queens.

"It's alright did she tell you her name? The baby's name?" High King Peter asked in a soft voice as he looked at the blonde and blue eye lady in front of him.

Her outfit looked very similar to the Narnian ones but something was off about it. The material looked more earthily. And the baby's blanket looked expensive like it was royalty.

The lady in front of him bowed as she held the baby tight in her embrace, is she the mother?

Then she spoke a language he knew all too well, he heard it every day in England…German.

He hated the language. He reminded him of the war back in England.

Fortunately for the lady in front of him Susan was fluent in German. But where did she come from dressed like that and speaking that language?

"I'm so sorry for stepping in your territory but in my land there is a war waging and I had to save the heir of the throne. Meet Princess Felicity, granddaughter of Ilysios Master of the Light, daughter of Queen Calliandrea and King Adam." Morvena spoke with respect as she showed the baby's sleepy face.

Susan walked closer with the siblings and looked at the baby. She was adorable and didn't look older than a day.

"Sire, can you understand what she is saying?" The Centaurs asked confused as he looked at the baby.

"Yes, centaurs, I can understand her language is called German. Back in England we hear it every day." Queen Susan spoke with a soft smile as she caressed the baby's cheeks making the baby look at her. Susan gasped at the sight of her silver mixed with blue eyes…the combination almost looked white.

"What is wrong with her eyes? What is your name?" Queen Susan asked as Morvena looked with respect at the baby.

"She is the third savior of our land. She has the powers of a Sorceress and pure light in her heart. In my land they say that the eyes are the key to the heart so her eyes show how much light she has in her. She is also very special…she is born in the Thirteen Constellation of the Moons, she possesses the powers of a Defender of the Light just like her Aunts, Artemis, Anna and her mother Calliandrea." Morvena spoke with love for her Queen and her family.

"My name is Morvena, daughter of Lord Apollo the Greek God and Lady Patricia, Head healer and wife to the General Bildschirm, First Sword of Avendera and Head Knight of the White Knights, King Ilysios' army and lastly Lady of Queen Calliandrea, eldest daughter of Ilysios ." Morvena said as Queen Susan stepped back in shock.

The ladies in front of her were as much royals as her and her siblings.

"Where is this Avendera located?" Queen Susan asked interested.

"It's the twin planet of Earth." Morvena answered with a dreamy look in her eyes. She loved her land, her home.

She wanted to go back more than anything.

That night Queen Susan told to her siblings about what Morvena had told her and It shocked all of them. They didn't know why she was send here.

At the guest chambers Morvena was sleeping with baby Felicity in her arms, secure, when suddenly she was awaken by a cold breeze and once she opened her eyes she came face to face with a Lion!

Morvena was confused and shocked. She kept staring at the Lion in front of her. She didn't spoke or moved she only breathed and clunked at the baby closed to her, if that was even possible.

As she blinked, though, the lion was gone and she was alone in her room. She sighed in defeat as she fell back asleep thinking of her husband and her ward, Anna, were she and Queen Calliandrea safe? Was her husband alive? Did the war ended?

In the morning Morvena was woken by Princess Felicity's movements of her hands and legs, she was kicking her and crying. Morvena knew that she needed food and a change of diaper but she had taken none of these items with her while running away from Avendera and she had no idea if in this weird land possessed any of this items.

As she stood up and got dressed in her clothes in which she had showed up yesterday and took the baby in her arms and walked out of the room. As she was searching through the halls for the kitchen a voice yelled her name, she turned around in hope to be someone she knew but instead she came face to face with King Edmund and High Queen Susan.

"Good morning, Morvena, did you sleep well?" High Queen Susan asked with a smile as she looked at her and the baby in kindness.

King Edmund though was studying her, he hated she spoke the language of the enemy of the war back in England.

"Yes, I had a very…resting night. Do you know how I can find my own way back home? I need to go back, my husband needs me…I need him. Princess Felicity needs her mother." Morvena spoke in worry as she was guided to the castle's kitchen by High Queen Susan and King Edmund.

"We will find a way." High Queen Susan promised her with a smile as they walked inside the kitchen.

Too bad none of them knew how many years it would actually take them to fulfill that promise….

 **Time Skip: Sixteen Years Later.**

Morvena was sleeping in her room when suddenly warm breeze brushed her sleeping figure. She woke up slowly only to gasp in horror as she saw the same lion she had seen sixteen years ago starring at her.

"Hello, Morvena." The Lion spoke and she gulped in shock.

The lion talks! Yes, she lived in Narnia for sixteen years but talking animals were still weird for her.

"Hello." She spoke in English with a German accent. She had became quiet fluent in English but the accent she never manage to get rid of…she guessed it's part that will always remind her where she came from and that Narnia will never be her home.

"I'm Aslan as you have heard from the Kings and Queens and the people of Narnia. I'm here to tell you that it's time for you to head back to Avendera. They need you." Aslan spoke with a deep voice that filled her heart with warmth she hasn't felt since she last saw Ilysios and her husband.

"As you wish, Aslan, wait a minute to wake Princess Felicity and we are good to go back home." She said with joy once she realized that she will see her family again…whatever has been left of it since Erveros attack.

"Leave, the Princess. It's not her time yet. She has to learn many things before she takes up her destiny. Now is your call of destiny. You have to go back to the time Queen Calliandrea gives birth and prevent the attack of Erveros without anyone finding out about you or meeting your past self." Aslan said as she stopped Morvena in the middle of putting her robe. She looked at him confused.

"I don't understand. I know nothing of the arts of war. I can barely handle a knife. I am a Healer not a warrior." Morvena tried to reason with Aslan as fear took over her mind.

What if she failed? What if her mistake gets her past self and Princess Felicity killed instead of taking them to Narnia?

"Once you past through the portal you will feel stronger, braver and most of all you will possess knowledge you will need in your quest. All that will be gone once you success and your spirit will get back to the other you." Aslan explained to a very stressed Morvena who now was clutching her head in loss and she was seated beside him on her bed.

"I will do it. But then Princess Felicity won't come back to Narnia." She said trying to understand what her actions might cause to the timeline of the events.

"No, your past self and the Princess will be teleported by Janis but you will prevent the Death Riders from reaching the portal after it closes." Aslan explained in a serious voice.

"What happens after I succeed? What happens to the memories of me teaching Princess Felicity German and raising her?" Morvena asked panicked.

"Your past self and present will be combined and Princess will forget about you and she will remember you once she sees you again." Aslan said to her in a small smile.

He liked how much she cared for her ward/future Queen.

"What about my memories?" Morvena asked once her worries about Felicity were settle.

"Your memories are intact you will remember both lives. You have to not speak of them no matter what. You have to act normal." Aslan warned her with a sharp voice.

Morvena was at loss…she didn't know what to choose. The fear of losing or getting her past self and Princess killed was unbearable but the longing to see her family and help them overpowered her senses and the choice was clear in her mind.

She will go. She will do it!

"I will do it, Aslan!" She said and Aslan smiled at her as he roared and a portal opened and Morvena walked inside it.

Soon she was teleported in Ilysios' castle and the night everything changed. She took a deep breath as she heard a door slamming and quick steps approaching.

As her eyelashes united she felt a strange sensation, a burning through her body and her brain but once she opened them again she knew what she had to do.

She walked confident towards the East Wing of the castle as she saw her past self talking to Janis. She hid behind an Angel statue that was located near the window that showed the battle beneath her. She saw her husband and King Adam fight the Death riders and other followers of Erveros. She counted mentally till three and heard a flare going off and then footsteps. That was her time.

Suddenly she felt heavy in her waist and as she looked down she saw a belt armed with weapons such as two swords, knives small and medium ones and most of all a bow and in her back she had a quiver. She was armed for battle.

"Thank you Aslan." She whispered in German as she took out her sword. She knew how to use it now.

When the first flock of Death Riders showed up she killed them all but when the second one came they got to Janis killing her, she felt bad but she knew that if she had manage to kill them all she would have prevent her past self and Princess to go inside the portal taking them to Narnia.

Soon more White Knights joined her, all of them were shocked to see her fight alongside with them but none of them question the Head Healer.

Once all Death Riders were killed inside the castle, she and remaining Knights joined the rest in the battlefield.

"Morvena?" Bildschirm asked in shock as he saw his wife firing an arrow and killing a rider on a hoarse that was about to chop her husband's head off.

"Hello, love." She said to him with a smile that he had grown to love.

"How? Is Queen Calliandrea and the Princess safe?" Bildschirm asked once they were closer.

"Yes, I'm here to help." She said as she beheaded two Death Riders.

The battle continued and the couple didn't exchange any words. Bildschirm was shocked to see his wife fight as a soldier but he was proud of her nonetheless.

 **Same Time in Narnia:**

Princess Felicity was having a nightmare that her caretaker was abandoning her and she woke up screaming her name in tears. She waited for a few seconds hoping that Morvena will burst through the doors of her chambers and confronts her but that never happened.

Her fear grew so she stood up from her bed and wore her robe and sleepers and run to Morvena's chambers. Once she opened the door and saw the room empty she looked stunned.

"No…no no no no!" Princess Felicity chanted again and again in German as she trashed Morvena's bed sheets and wardrobe hoping to find a clue to where she might be.

With tears running down her cheeks she looked around her as she silver/blue eyes scanned the area. Where is she?

Princess Felicity took a deep breath as she tried to think logically as her Aunt Susan always said.

She might be in the kitchen drinking water or warm milk or preparing warm milk for her nightmares! She thought with small hope as she marched towards the castle's kitchen only to find it empty.

More tears run down her rosy cheeks as she run to her chambers. Morvena left her alone! The only family she had left her!

She was alone!

She past the rest of the night sitting in her window seat of her room crying till she fall asleep and King Edmund found her sleeping in an odd angle that he was sure will cause her back and neck aches once she changes position.

He was not prepared for her tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes though.

"Felicity? What happened?" He asked worried his niece/ best friend and student.

"She left me. Morvena left me. She went back to Avendera. Without me." Felicity said in tears as she looked at the black eyed King and tried to move only to hiss in pain.

"Here, let me take you to your bed." King Edmund offered to take her in his arms towards her bed.

King Edmund grown to care for Felicity like she was his sister and Morvena his mother…she would always boss him around whenever he would get hurt from the tournaments or battles. Morvena would always side with Susan and Peter would be too afraid to go against those two. Lucy and Felicity were the rebels of the family while he was the more…I like to keep my business to myself but I will speak to you once the burden becomes too much…type of person…Morvena was always there to help him and once Felicity grew up enough he took upon himself to become her private tutor. He taught her everything beside German and Medicine…that was Morvena's duty.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Edmund asked as he saw his niece curled into a ball and start sobbing.

"No. I want to stay in bed for today. May i?" She pleaded him and gave him the same puppy dog eyes Lucy used to give him and his siblings whenever she wanted something.

They were his weakness.

Damn you Lucy and the puppy dog eyes!

"Yes, you may." He said sighing as he stood up and kissed his niece's temple and left her chambers.

Two whole days Princess Felicity was left in her chambers, not coming out and only letting King Edmund walk in bringing her food and pleading her to come out but she would refuse.

She wanted to go to sleep and when she would wake up she would see Morvena in the kitchen making breakfast for her and the Kings and Queens. She knew that won't happen so she let herself feel the pain.

Till the day open her door and he walked inside with a small smile.

"I'm here to take you to a picnic and tell me why you hiding here." He said to her with a sympathetic smile.

He had grown to love and care for her and Queen Lucy like they were his daughters, he considered them his family so did his wife and three years old son.

After a couple of tries to take Felicity off her bed, the Princess found herself enjoying the nature with and his family. She was ranting about her feelings for Morvena's departure to them and Mrs. Tumunns was trying to reason with her and calm her down a bit.

Her uncles and aunts had gone horse riding as they took advantage of the nice weather. But Felicity felt her stomach and hurt squeezed for some reason just like when she woke up from her nightmare of Morvena leaving her.

After a few more hours of Felicity playing with ' son she decided that was enough and she rode by herself till the castle trying to ignore the pressing feeling in her chest. She walked through the castle's gate and saw chaos…she came into a halt and looked around.

Everyone was whispering.

A maid passed in front of her, hands had Susan's bow and quiver. Felicity panicked and she touched her shoulder.

"What is going on?" She questioned worried the maid and the maid looked at her with pity and sadness.

"Don't you know? The Kings and Queens of Narnia are gone…missing but rumors have it that they abandoned us!" The maid spoke in a low tone showing her worry and respect for the Princess.

Felicity's world for one more time was shuttered! They left her too!

Tears picked up in her eyes as she started running through the halls of the castle. Her green gown with golden details was held by her and was being whipped by the wind she caused as she run.

"EDMUND?"

"LUCY?"

"PETER?"

"SUSAN?"

She yelled their names while sobbing at every corner, every room.

When she finally accepted that she was alone in this strange land…as Morvena was calling it. She broke down. She fell on her knees sobbing.

"They said they wouldn't leave me."

"She said she would always take care of me"

"Why did she leave? Did I do something?"

"Why did they leave? Did they got angry with me being isolated so much?"

"Were they kidnapped?"

"WHY? ASLAN WHY?"

She yelled again and again as she was left in the middle of the throne room. After minutes of her outburst she chose to act on one feeling…anger!

Angry she marched down at the training chambers and she grabbed a bow and a quiver filled with arrows and she start shooting and shooting. Then she went to the swords section and she started practicing.

After hours of getting her anger out she heard a voice behind her.

"It's time for you to act like the Queen you were born to be, my child." A famine voice told her in German and Felicity spun around to see a woman with auburn hair and familiar blue eyes.

The woman in front of her was dressed in deep dark green dress with a golden robe around her waist and golden necklace on her neck and a crown of a queen.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" She asked confused in German.

"God! You look so much like Adam…" The woman spoke with love and sadness as she walked closer to Felicity and Felicity raised her sword aiming her neck and stepped back.

"Stay back." She warned the woman with icy glare she learnt from Edmund…ouch!

"Who are you?" She asked coldly at the woman in front of her.

A little voice in her head said that this woman was Queen Calliandrea of Avendera, her mother.

"I'm your mother. I'm not really here though. I've been trapped for the past sixteen years on Earth and I need you to find me." The woman said to her with serious expression but her eyes shone with tears and pain.

"How?" Felicity questioned in cold voice still aiming her sword at the woman that gave birth to her and left her in the first place.

"Go to Avendera and find the portal that will lead you to my world from that point you have to search for Anna Leander. The portal will get you to Islet Kyra from there you have to go to Ravenstain Academy in Choenstat and search for either Marios Leander or Anna Leander. Trust me, my child." The woman spoke serious and almost pleading her.

"Why should I trust you? How do I get to Avendera? How do I know it's not a trap?" Felicity asked as she pressed the sword to the woman's neck.

"Because I saw it in a vision and It's your quest in life, Savior. Ask Aslan." The woman told her serious at her and then turned to smoke.

What?

"Princess? Princess wake up please we have urgent matters to discuss." A voice said and Felicity looked around her only to find the training chambers empty.

As Felicity took a deep breath and closed her eyes she brutally shaken and woke up in a gasp.

"Excuse me, your Highness but you are needed in the throne room…by Aslan." The Knight spoke with respect as he bowed to her.

Your Highness?

She was the acting Queen now.

She had to act like it.

"You are forgiven, brave knight. I will be there in a moment…I need to take the armor off." Felicity spoke as she bowed to her again.

Moments later Felicity walked in the throne room only to see the maids, servants and knights all gathered and waiting for her. On the four thrones Aslan was standing there, Felicity froze on her steps and looked at the Lion. It was the first time she was meeting Him.

He was beautiful.

Some of the maids whispered to her that she had to bow and she did embarrassed that she didn't thought of that first.

"Hello, Felicity. Do you know why I'm here?" Aslan asked in a deep voice that made Felicity feel calm and sure that whatever happens she will be alright and strong enough to deal with it.

"No." She shook her head without meeting his gaze.

"Look at me, young Queen. Today will be your coronation. From now on you will be the acting Queen of Narnia." Aslan spoke loud and with respect. Felicity met his gaze and held her breath…

She was guided to the throne her uncle Peter was sitting and she stood in front of it, she kneeled down as Aslan rest his paws to each side of her shoulders and said;

"I name you Queen Felicity the Defender of Narnia and uniter of Avendera. May your reign bring blossom." Aslan spoke loud and with love and respect.

The crowd in the throne room chanted, united.

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"

And as Felicity stood up with a proud smile on her face everyone bowed to her. She was wearing Susan's crown.

She was the Queen now.

"Thank you Aslan. Thank you all of you! I try my best to be the Queen this land deserves." Felicity spoke with love and determination as tears of joy filled her eyes and some of them escaped and run down her cheeks.

"You will be." Osirus spoke with a deep voice as he smiled at his student now Queen.

"Alright. Young Queen walk with me. We have some matters to discuss." Aslan spoke with a serious voice that made Felicity nervous.

As the newly crowned Queen with the real King of Narnia, Aslan, were walking the gardens as Aslan told her the awful news. They were troops of pirate ships in the borders of Lone Islands and they were threatening to invade now that they learnt about the departure of the Kings and Queens.

Felicity was scared. She had never been into battle but she had lived through two battles….she knew theoretically what she has to do.

But what Aslan told her next made her angry.

"In order to serve right your people, the Narnians, you have to forget about your heritage, you have to forget that you come from Avendera." Aslan spoke with seriousness and his eyes hoped that Felicity won't take it wrongly.

The Narnians show her as their Queen and Princess all her life they never judged her or Morvena but as Felicity was meant to rule Avendera her heart will always be in Avendera even if she has never set foot there…she is bound there since the moment she was born. The silver color in her eyes shows how much she bounded to Avendera and the blue how much she is bound to Earth and Narnia. Together the white, Avendera, and the blue, Narnia and Earth, are mixed perfectly in her eyes as much as in her soul. She is the rightful uniter.

Hopefully Laura and Lucas Leander are also ready because time is upon them, the Grail of Enlightment needs to be found.

"W…What do you mean?" Felicity stuttered in shock as tears picked up in her eyes.

"You will have to close your eyes and I will seal away the memories you have of Morvena and her stories about Avendera and the knowledge of German and Avenderian history and when you will step foot in Avendera everything will be coming back to you." Aslan explained to her as Felicity nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"There is one more thing…I saw a dream before my coronation…I saw my mother…I mean Queen Calliandrea…she told me that she was trapped in Earth for the past sixteen years…and that I must help her…will I forget that too?" Felicity said in fear and confusion as Aslan looked shocked at her.

It's too soon! Aslan thought. It must be a trap!

"No you won't. It's important you won't forget that dream…that dream will be the reason you are transferred to Avendera in the first place." Aslan said to her.

"Alright…do it. Make me forget." Felicity said with determination that Aslan admired and hoped that she will keep it till the end of her quest.

Aslan touched her head with his left paw and Felicity gasped in pain, seconds later she opened her eyes and looked at Aslan.

"Who are you, my child?" He asked her.

"I'm Felicity, Queen of Narnia." She answered with pride but something was missing and she could feel it.

Aslan looked at her eyes the silver color had vanished deep in her eyes…her magic was locked away, a sign that his spell worked.

After that Aslan said his goodbye to the young Queen letting her discuss the pirate matter with the council and the Lords.

As it looked like the pirates were actually looking for shelter and to reload and wanted nothing to do with Narnia but what made Felicity wonder was the fact that the pirates seemed to have honor and high education something you don't see every day. Once she asked the captain he told her that they were previously known as the Navy Army of King David and Queen Snow White from the far away land called Enchanted Forests and now they turned into pirates because they can't return to their land because of a curse infecting the land and making them forget who they are and sending them away to unknown worlds.

Queen Felicity and the Lords were baffled by the news, it was not an honorable thing to let those brave men suffer the awfulness of the seas so the decision was made, those pirates were official asked to join Narnia and become the Royal Navy of Narnia. All of them agreed and soon they found home in the land called Narnia.

Years passed and life was peaceful and Queen Felicity was 23 years old now and still ruling Narnia by herself. Suitors were coming from all over the known world but Felicity had eyes only for one person…his name was Prince Aleyc and he was King Grayson's son. She loved talking to him and taking walks or horse riding with him…even sparring. They were best of friends but both knew that something more was between them…something unsaid.

So one night Prince Aleyc visited Felicity with plans to ask her hand from her but things got bad…Death Riders attacked Narnia.

Felicity was confused to where she had heard those creatures before but she had no time to think. She and the Armies of all lands near Narnia were defending their kingdoms. Felicity and Aleyc were the Generals.

Together fought a war that kept waging for 405 days, many men and women died, Aslan was angry with Felicity though. He had visited the night before the last battle telling her not to go into the battlefield because she would get fatal hurt but she didn't listen. She fought bravely next to her subjects till a Death Rider saw her.

"Look what do we have here, the Queen of Narnia and Avendera!" He mocked her as she plugged his sword to Felicity's chest, killing her.

Aleyc saw that and run to her side.

"Please…please don't leave me, my love!" Prince Aleyc pleaded her as Felicity smiled to him one more time before kissing him as leaving her last breath.

Queen Felicity of Narnia died at the age of twenty three.

But her quest in life was just starting.

 ** _So? Do you like it? I have ready other chapters and i'm planning to let the story have 6 chapter if not longer. I really had this idea circling my mind for months! I hope you like it and leave your comment, just not hate please!_**

 **Also go check out my other social accounts such as:**

 **Wattpad: Vicky1599**

 **Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI**

 **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**

 **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99**

 **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**

 **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**

 **Twitter: TVDvicky**

 **See you!**

 **-Vicky**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people! Yep! I'm updating! So i want to thank everyone who read it, follow it, favorite it and review it! And i want to apologize for the mistakes in the previous chapter, the person that took Felicity out of her room was Mr. Tumnus and she went picnic with his family, wife and son. And instead of the word "show" but i meant "saw". That's it!**_

 _ **Shoutouts from chapter 1:**_

 _ **smalltownsweetheart: Thank you for reading it! I hope ou like this chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Queen Felicity of Narnia and Avendera**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Second Chance to Life**_

A blonde girl woke up in a gasp as she felt sweaty and looked around her. She was in an orphanage.

How did she end up here? Last thing she remembers is that she was fighting in a battle….and dying?

Oh! Aslan! What have you done now?

The blonde girl looked around her only to see that there were other beds with children sleeping soundly. She walked in the tips of her feet and went to the bathrooms, how she knew where they were...no idea!

As she looked herself in the mirror she freaked out! Her face was…her face had a black eye and a huge scar above her eyebrow. How did she got it? Then what scared her was that her clothes were weird…she wore boy clothes!

She quickly opened the tab and washed her face three times, when she looked in the mirror again she saw that the black eye and scar were gone. She sighed in relief.

Then she decided to explore the orphanage maybe that way her memories would come back. She was right as she kept walking the halls of the orphanage she got glimpse of life she supposed to be living. How she was standing up to the bullies whenever they bullied the smaller kids or any kid for that matter, how she was head of the Welcoming Community in school and loved by everyone, how she wanted to take over the Orphanage once she was old enough.

Another thing she remembered was that she was angry with the Bad Boys of her school and that she was also captain of the dance team and volleyball team.

WOW! I'm the perfect goody-two shoes, aren't I? She thought as she walked through the halls with the photos and awards.

Suddenly she heard a sound of door opening behind her and when she turned she saw a boy her age walking towards her with a quick pace, she quickly run but he chased her when she tried to do a left turn a hand grabbed her elbow pulling her into what looked like a janitor's locker room.

Her eyes couldn't see anything due to the darkness of the room when suddenly the lights were turned on and she saw six people, three girls and three boys.

"Happy Birthday, Felicity!" They exclaimed as the held a birthday cake with candles on with the number sixteen.

Wait! She was sixteen? Again?

"Thank you guys!" She said as she blew the candles and the brunette with the dark brown skin and hair plus eyes pulled spoons out of her pocket of her pants.

As Felicity studied her she remembered her! Analine Krike, daughter of Drew Krike and Vanessa Kane Krike. She was half Egyptian and half British.

Then her eyes landed on the boy with the same hair, eyes and skin color with Analine and she remembered him, Luscious Krike, twin brother of Analine and second child of Drew and Vanessa.

She smiled and took the spoon as they sat down and start eating the chocolate caramel ice cream cake.

"Mmmm! This cake is amazing! Who made it?" Felicity exclaimed in ecstasy as she took the first bite.

"Who else, Fe? Kaya of course!" Luscious said with full mouth as he pointed with his thumb to next to him to ginger head girl with the frizzy hair.

Now she remembered her, Kaya (Katarina) Levenstain, her other best friend! Daughter of Allan Levenstain and Roberta Potter Levenstain she was half German and half British too but her parents were busy with their jobs and that shipped her to her aunt here in Stoneybridge in London. She also remembered the shocked face of Kaya as she wished for her bully named Jimmy and his pants to caught fire and they did…she was a witch and Felicity only knew of it.

She smiled warmly to her as she continued eating.

"Oh! I almost forgot! After we finish our cake I will send a text message to my brother to meet us with the rest of the gang in the woods and we roast marshmallows and sit by the fire." A brunette boy with brown eyes and white skin said as he swallowed his bite.

She remembered him too! He was Oliver Morris previously known as Oliver Millers, he was a boy a year younger than her and he was adopted by the Morris family. He was living in the very same orphanage as Felicity since he was six and his dad killed his mother in front of him and his little brother Thomas who later got killed by their father…Oliver had survived because of his small figure and fast running…he run out of the house from the window of the bathroom where he was locked into and went to the police. At least that's what his file had written, Felicity though knew something was off with him, he was behaving to Felicity like he knew she was royalty.

Felicity felt sad and angry about what Oliver had went though. She then remembered that Oliver had an older adopted brother called Rhydian Morris and a younger adopted brother called Celeb Morris. Rhydian was the same age as her and Celeb two years younger than her and Rhydian and one year younger than Oliver. She then also remembered the secret she and Oliver shared…Rhydian was a Wolfblood and his friends were also…they were saved by them one night that she and Oliver decided to explore the old cave in the woods and they got attacked by Wild Wolfbloods and saved by Jana, Rhydian's friend and also Wolfblood.

"So, Felicity what did you wish this time? Did you wish for your mother not dying from cancer and your father shipping you off to this orphanage?" The second girl she laid eyes on said with a small smile.

And again Felicity got the whole flashback thing…the girl was named Laura Leander. Laura had blonde hair and blue eyes and white skin next to her was a boy with same hair, eyes and skin color and Felicity recognized him immediately he was Lucas Leander by one year younger brother of Laura.

LEANDER!

" _ **Go to Avendera and find the portal that will lead you to my world from that point you have to search for Anna Leander. The portal will get you to Islet Kyra from there you have to go to Ravenstain Academy in Choenstat and search for either Marios Leander or Anna Leander. Trust me, my child." Calliandrea spoke serious and almost pleading her.**_

It can't be!

She looked at the blonde girl and boy with identical blue eyes and she wondered...Was Aslan right? Was Calliandrea telling the truth? Was her mother really trapped? Why Laura and her brother were in London instead of Germany?

"I don't think she was thinking that guys. She was thinking how lucky she is that our parents are going to adopt her! She will be Felicity Leander nee Smoak, right Felicity?" Lucas said in English with German accent.

She looked at him and she smiled while chewing her cake with a smile. She couldn't tell them how happy she was because she wasn't. The people she will leave behind, the life she doesn't remember yet fully all this…she might have something to drain from there and now she won't have the chance to even learn if it's true she will be sent to yet another unknown place with people that supposedly are her new family but in reality are strangers to her and the only thing keeping them together or tying them is a prophecy she doesn't even know herself because something is blocking her and can't remember.

As silence was established in the janitor's room as all the kids were eating Kaya's cake.

Felicity was studying them; she remembered how Laura and Lucas met.

Laura and Lucas were new to the school and the principle forced Felicity to welcome them but as she walked up to them Richard, the leader of the bad boys of the school, came up to her and pushed her to the wall instantly Laura run to her side and punched him while Richard tried to charged to her Laura judo flipped him while Lucas kept asking her if she was alright. Then when they helped her up she came face to face with a worried Marios and Anna Leander. Anna teared up as she laid eyes on Felicity and instantly bowed calling her "Your Majesty, princess Felicity". She remembers how confused she was and the warm feeling of familiarity rose inside her.

Then next memory she has is of Anna telling her who she supposedly is…a princess.

"Hey! Earth to Felicity?" Lucas voice scared Felicity as she looked stunned at him.

"Oliver says that Rhydian is waiting for us near the cave. Come on before we get caught!"Lucas urged her to stand up.

She laughed as she saw Lucas stumbled to some can as they silently tried to slip out of the orphanage which caused them to be chased by the caretaker.

They reached the woods twenty minutes later all of them out breath and laughing as Oliver replayed the reaction of the orphanage's caretaker.

Felicity almost felt normal that moment and she smiled truly happy…she wasn't alone anymore.

Suddenly Felicity was tackled on the ground by a group of people singing loudly Happy Birthday to her and she came face to face with Rhydian, Maddy, Shannon, Tom, Jana and Celeb. She remembered them instantly and she thanked them.

Memories of their adventures with Oliver and their pack made her feel sad that she leave them behind and go to Germany.

Do they know I'm leaving? She thought in sadness as she looked around her, her friends talking while sitting by the fire.

She suddenly remembered Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter…where are they? Are they okay? She wondered as Rhydian came and sat next to her handing her a box.

"This is a whistle; it's magical…as Jana said at least. If you whistle it any Wolfblood in the area will come to your aid. Show them and will know you are a trustworthy pack member and they will help you. I hope the Leanders will treat you well; Felicity, if they don't whistle and we will be there. Maddy and I will fly to Canada this morning so we won't see you again. Be careful and I hope everything goes as you please! Happy birthday!" Rhydian said with tears in his eyes as he hugged her and she got tears in her eyes too.

She might not know him for long but the memories that keep surfing let her know that they have gone through pretty awful things. Next one to come say her goodbye was Maddy. She told her a similar speech but what captivates her was the last part she whispered in her ear as she hugged her.

" _ **Hail Queen of Avendera and Narnia, may you remember your quest. Be brave granddaughter of Light"**_

After that it was like a tsunami wave hitting her with memories of past lives…her Queen life and her normal life…mixing with each other! Her brain was about to burst and she bit her lips from howling in pain as she clutched her head.

What is going on?

A voice in her head told her;

"You unlocked your magic, dear one." A deep yet comforting voice told her that she remembers vividly; Aslan.

As she reopened her eyes Maddy handed her a mirror and looked at her eyes…silver and blue…they were silver and blue!

"That's my goodbye gift for you, Felicity" Maddy said as she hugged her again and this time Felicity hugged her back crying.

She was afraid. She didn't want to have a quest. She wanted to stay here and have a normal life!

The next three hours was filled with stories and tearful goodbyes for Felicity, Rhydian and Maddy. The gang was breaking.

Felicity run back to the orphanage with Lucas, Laura and Kaya next to her. Kaya's aunt owned the orphanage that Felicity was staying while Lucas and Laura were temporarily staying too since Marios and Anna had to take care of some legal papers.

Felicity smiled as she clutched the whistle that was hanging by her neck as she laid in her bed looking the moon from her window.

Everything will be alright. Aslan is protecting her. She could feel it.

 _ **So? What do you think? And if you haven't realized yet i make a huge refreence to Wolfbloods, Harry Potter and the Kane Chronicles.**_

 _ **Also more adventure will be in the next chapters! The story would be seven chapter long...as far as i can say... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! So here is another one chapter! Thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews!**_

 _ **Also i got to 101 followers on Wattpad! YAY!**_

 _ **Shoutout for Chapter 2:**_

 _ **SammyBear16: Hey! Thank you for following,favoriting and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter too!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Queen Felicity of Avendera and Narnia!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Return to Narnia.**_

The following morning Felicity was told that she would pack her bags with the help of Laura and Lucas and that's what happened.

After that she helped the ladies in the kitchen to help her prepare breakfast and they ate all together the orphanage included. Everyone looked gloomy upon Felicity's departure.

Felicity felt guilty she couldn't remember them all and their adventures together.

When lunch arrived Felicity was asked to cook her favorite meal which she didn't remember and that brought her in an awkward position but as she looked at the fridge a memory flashed by her mind and she knew her favorite meal. She cooked it perfectly.

After lunch though was the time she dreaded the most, her flight to Germany. That departure was filled with tears from the younger and older kids as for the caretakers were filled with warnings about how and what to do if she gets in trouble and not to get in trouble.

She knew they meant well but her quest had written all over it with big neon colored letters the word "TROUBLE" though.

The flight to Germany from London left with an hour delay but Felicity didn't mind she got to meet Anna and Marios better. She also begged them to stop referring to her as "your highness" and "Your majesty" since she had no crown or land to rule upon.

Her mind and memories were in tacked perfectly she had no headaches she remembered both lives. Her eyes were a small problem since she was stared at by everyone she looked in the eyes so Laura and Anna told her that once they land in Germany they would buy her a pair of contacts so she can fit in and not feel like a freak of nature.

They spoke in German and that made Felicity feel more at home, it always made her feel at home whenever her and Morvena would talk in their mother tongue.

Fast forwarding a week later, Felicity was settle in her own room next to the guest room of the mansion and the next day she would be attending for the first time Ravenstain Academy in Choenstat.

During the first week there she met an unexpected classmate Kaya Levenstain and the three girls, Laura, Kaya and Felicity, were sharing a dorm. When Felicity asked her why she moved back to Germany she said that her dad wanted her to return "home" so her parents could try to be parents…bullshit!

Kaya though knew that her parents are never going to be parents to her since the will only see her four weeks a year because instead letting her go to a public school here in Choenstat and try to be a family they ship her back to Ravenstain Academy. They could at least let her stay in Stoneybridge where she had a lovely aunt that paid attention to her and a tight group of friends….not Laura and Felicity weren't her friends…she will miss Analine, Luscious, Shannon, Jana , Oliver and Tom though.

Quickly four months went by and it was time for Christmas that's when weird things start occurring in the Leander estate, especial after Felicity's and Laura's birthday which were the same day. Lucas and Marios with Anna were worried for their oldest daughters when suddenly one night Anna and Laura got into a car crush as they returned from the pizza place downtown where they purchase three pizzas for the famous Leander movie night. After that Anna disappeared without a trace.

A year later Marios fell in love with another woman named Sagiel. Laura, Lucas and Felicity didn't like her at all especially the way she treated Felicity and Laura…like they were dumb or immature.

Felicity was suspicious of Sagiel and never quiet trusted her not like Lucas who was dead panned on the fact that their mother was dead and not missing anymore. Felicity though knew that Anna might had the same fate with Calliandrea…her biological mother…she might be trapped too.

Felicity secretly start investigating Anna's disappearance with any similar once around the globe and in near Choenstat and Germany. Nothing came up that period but slowly the next months she found some small cases.

Sometimes she thought what Susan or Peter or Lucy or Edmund would do or say in this situation she was in…she needed them.

At nights most of the time she will look at pictures she had with her friends in Stoneybridge and go down the memory lane to remember Morvena, Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Peter. Other nights she would cry or be angry. She had also asked Sagiel to write her up to a self defense class and she had. What worried her though was that soon Sagiel will find out that Felicity was not a real Leander but a Smoak and that she would send her back to London. But that never happened as one night she saw Marios burning her adoption papers…why? She never learnt.

A year passed and Marios also disappeared without a trace…that time Laura and Lucas burst into Felicity's room and said;

"We need to find them. We cannot play dumb anymore!" Laura said angry as she sat on Felicity's computer chair.

Lucas nodded and took out of his shoe a paper that he had wrote the dates and places strange things happened to either of them. Felicity locked her door and put a silent spell over it and took out her maps and any information she had on Anna and her mother and put them on her bed. That night they passed it going over things and Felicity was debating the fact to tell them about Avendera and Narnia and if they would believe her, unknown to Felicity that Laura the very same night she would get a visit from her dad explaining to her about Avendera.

After that Laura learnt her quest. She had to save her father and she needed Felicity's help. The following week the kids returned to school and Felicity went to the Professor Morgenstern and confronts him about his knowledge of Avendera and her, Laura and Lucas. How she knew? She had a dream of Aslan telling her who is in which team, He also told her that the Professor was linked to her grandpa, The Master of Light, he was born and raised in Avendera and he was Ilysios' younger brother.

She was shocked to say the least but she felt closer to home now. When the Professor saw her he bowed quickly confirming her knowledge and then she went down to business with him, she demanded a Defenders Council the same night and for Mary Morgan to fetch Laura. She told that Aslan told her that Lucas turn was not to be here yet but she will make sure she taught him whatever she knows. That was her first act as Queen of Avendera.

In a matter of a month Laura had accepted the fact of Avendera and her mother and father being captured what she couldn't understand was Felicity being this land's Queen and not being there. No one knew the real story of Felicity and Felicity avoided the whole subject.

Princess Felicity was a mystery and a legend at the same time.

When Laura was sent to Avendera Felicity was with her, together they searched for the Grail of Enlightment, together they saved Marios and her mother from captivity in Erveros Castle and for the first time Felicity got to meet her grandpa, her mum and her dad and see her castle.

That night surprises couldn't stop coming she reunited with Oliver Morris who turned out to be son of Morvena and General Bildschirm, Oliver was sent to Earth for his protection and to find Felicity. His quest was complete but he wanted to return to Stoneybridge.

When they returned back to Germany and to school Laura and Felicity told Kaya and Lucas the truth and together vowed that they would find Anna and kill Sagiel no matter the price…too bad the price was high.

Laura had to give up her memories in order to get her mother back. She had to go to Erveros castle and seduce him and she couldn't do that knowing what kind of monster he was. She nearly got killed but Oliver was there and saved her in time and took her and Anna back to Germany where he was order by the Defenders to stay in the school in order to teach Lucas and Laura everything Felicity didn't know.

A year later the big battle happened; Felicity, Laura, Lucas, Oliver and Kaya marched with the White Knights in toe in Erveros castle and killed him and everyone. Once Avendera was taken back Felicity was crowned the rightful Queen and Oliver with Laura FINALLY confessed their feelings for each other while Kaya got accepted in Hogwarts and left right after school ended. Lucas was a Seer and he was left in Avendera in order to train. When they returned to Choenstat Laura and Felicity manage to kill Sagiel and any remaining supporter of Erveros. The Leanders were finally united.

Analine and Luscious Krike also took up their destiny as grandchildren of Carter and Sadie Kane. They helped demigods and Gods and got their own quest.

The years went by and Felicity got accepted in MIT after High School graduation but before she left for America she visited Stoneybridge and had a reunion with Analine, Luscious, Shannon, Tom, Jana, Rhydian, Celeb and Maddy. The night before her departure though something changed. They also exchanged stories which let Rhydian, Maddy, Shannon, Jana, Tom and Celeb gapping at her, Analine and Luscious.

As she walked around the Krike house exploring she found a spare room with a wardrobe and on the door they were carved some syllables.

" _SP"_

" _PP"_

" _LP"_

" _EP"_

She knew instantly which names meant. Happiness filled her heart as she opened the door and walked inside. As expected she was send to Narnia! She knew the land like the back of her hand so she reached Cair Paravel in matter of a day once she walked inside she came face to face with the biggest surprise of all times!

It was abandoned and in ruins!

Suddenly she heard some voices and turned around only to come face to face with a younger Peter!

"Uncle Peter?" She gasped in shock.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" He asked as he pointed his sword at her neck.

In seconds Felicity closed her eyes and reopened them showing the silver in them.

"You forgot about me so fast?" She teased as the Pevensies gasped in shock.

"You should be dead. It's been years! We saw the grave stone!" Lucy tried to understand.

"I did die. But I was teleported somehow in London in 2006." She explained and the 40's kids looked at her confused.

"I was teleported in the future." She explained again as Susan shook her head.

"Amazing." Edmund said as he smiled at his niece.

"Yes, it's cool. Where were you the past eight years?" Felicity asked them and they looked stunned.

"No, it's been only two years." Peter argued back.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's eight years." Felicity fired back aggressively and accusingly.

Their debate was cut short when Susan aimed her arrow at two knights in black as they tried to drown a dwarf. After that their quest started. After they saved the dwarf he led them to the others Narnians and to Prince Caspian.

From there they made a plan to kill Miraz, Caspian's uncle, which was the worst battle Felicity had ever been to. No one though recognized her till Aslan called her "Queen of Avendera and Narnia" Caspian was shell shocked while the Narnians asked for answers to why she was alive after so many years.

She told them that time on realms of Earth is different and that she thought she was gone only for eight years while Peter and his siblings thought they were gone for only two years while they thought their Kings and Queens were gone for thousands of years. They understood the difference of time but still didn't understand why they had to leave…they thought Aslan wanted them to learn how to cope without Kings and Queens and they were okay with that.

After King Caspian's coronation Felicity and the rest of Narnians learnt that Peter and Susan won't come back because they were too old…that broke Felicity and Caspian. Felicity begged Susan and Peter to let her have a picture of them in her phone, which confused the Pevensies and the rest of Narnians, but they agreed.

Now Felicity had only one photo to remember her uncle Peter and Aunt Susan…she felt broken…her family was breaking. Then an idea popped in her mind…what If she could teleport in the past just to see them? Could she do that with her magic?

She had to ask Marios and Anna or even Professor Morgenstern. She watched as the Pevensies left and tears run down her cheeks when suddenly a voice was heard from the crowd.

"Felicity?!"

She turned and looked at the old man in front of her…his eyes reminded her of someone she used to know.

ALEYC?

"Aleyc?" She gasped but the man shook his head negatively.

"King Aleyc was my great grandpa, my name is Dimitris and this letter is for you. I thought he would want you to read it." He said with a smile as she took the envelope from his hand.

More tears were brought to her eyes.

"Was he happy?" Felicity asked Dimitri and he nodded.

"He got married two year later to Lady Esther and lived a happy life. But both Esther and he had lost their true loves in the battle with the Death Riders so they gave comfort to one another. I hope you find yours soon." Dimitris said with a warm smile as he suddenly hugged her and she was caught off guard but soon returned the hug.

Aleyc had found happiness after her! That was good. She felt a weight leaving her shoulders.

"Thank you, King Dimitri. Truly thank you!" She whispered as he hugged him tight.

"Anytime, my Queen." He said as they broke their embrace and smiled at each other.

Suddenly a little girl run up to him call him "Daddy" and Felicity smiled.

"Martha say hi to Felicity." Dimitri said as he picked up his three years old daughter.

"Hello." She said and then lunched to hug her and Felicity let a chuckle in surprise as she hugged back the little girl. Everyone around her laughed and applauded.

She felt at home. Suddenly Martha gave her a kiss on the cheek and said;

"Let me down, aunty Felicity."

Felicity's heart melted in warmth as she looked the dirty blonde girl.

She knew this girl will always consider her family with no apparent reason, she liked it. She obeyed as she let her down and Martha smiled at her and run away to her dad.

She sighed and wished that one day she could have a family and bring them here and to Avendera.

Then Aslan approached her telling her it was time for her to go back but she soon will meet again. She took comfort at that as she walked inside the magical tree and she soon fell off the wardrobe and saw the feet of a laughing Luscious.

"How was Narnia?" He asked as she scoffed at him.

"Next time invite us, aye?" He said with heavy British accent and she shook her head at him.

"Only if Aslan allow it." She told him and walked passed him with her head held high as Luscious laughed at her.

 _ **So? What do you think? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 **Also go check out my other social accounts such as:**

 **Wattpad: Vicky1599**

 **Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI**

 **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**

 **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99**

 **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**

 **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**

 **Twitter: TVDvicky**

 **See you!**

 **-Vicky**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Another chapter, people! My final exams are almost done...i have two more lessons to write and i will on 7th of June. Also i check my terms report card and i got 18/20! YAY! In the previous term i had 17,3/20 which means i imporved since i studied more! YAY!**_

 _ **Also on 15th of May i turned seventeen! WHOA! One year till i'm legally an adult...in my country at least... I had so much fun on my birthday i got to celebrate them with real friends something that was first in my seventeen years of life, since i never had friends due to moving around, and also another girl from my friends had the same day birthday with me only she was born a year before me and twelve hours before me...hahaha...almost twins from another mother...hahaha!**_

 _ **Last thing; THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES IN THIS STORY! But i would love to read some of your reviews so if you don't mind write me once you read a chapter...thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Follow!**_

 _ **Favorite!**_

 _ **Queen Felicity of Narnia and Avendera**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The IT Queen.**_

Two years went by and Felicity wasn't invited back in Narnia. She had asked Marios, Anna and the Professor Morgenstern if she could travel back in time with her magic as Queen of Avendera and they had said that it was possible but didn't recommended but then Oliver pulled her aside and told her that she could Dream Travel to the past with her gifts as a Defender born in the 13th Constellation of the moons. Felicity was tempted to do it but she later learnt from Percy, hers and Laura's sword fighting teacher and PE at school plus fellow Defender, that Dream Traveling can be dangerous if your dream self gets hurt so does your body in the real world and if you die…then you can say goodbye to life forever!

Felicity was already settling in the idea she won't see her home again, she was trying to make a home in America and in particularly in Massachusetts where she is in the second year of her MIT experience.

She might have battle Death Riders, Dark Witches and pirates, knights and beasts but college is one hell of a big battle! Thank Aslan, that Anna and Marios have invited her for Thanksgiving back to Choenstat and for Christmas she is flying to Stoneybridge for a huge reunion with everyone.

In college she has chosen to go under the name of Felicity Smoak she felt that she protected her legacy that way, that no enemy of her or Avendera's or Narnia's enemies would found her and the ones she loves.

The years went by and soon she was a new employee in QC and she had given up the idea she would have to go back to Narnia, part of her soul was sad but the other part was thankful because summoning her back meant another threat was in the boarders of Narnia which would result into a war and more blood spilling battles. Everything she was against. Everything she had enough of to last her million of lifetimes of PSTD.

Two years in working with QC she reunited with Oliver, Laura, Analine, Luscious, Rhydian and Maddy all of them worked in QC in different ranks but Felicity wasn't alone anymore.

Lucas, Kaya and Shannon with Jana and Tom were back in England working in Segolia protecting Wolfbloods and humans while Celeb was working in SHIELD protecting humans from Aliens. She was glad she had her family with her.

Her life though was turned upside the night she found Oliver Queen bleeding in her back seat. That night Aslan told her in her dreams that she would have to help him, be his light, his friend.

She agreed without knowing that will be the biggest adventure she will have ever lived and that she should master her pretending skills.

The first year went by with her getting used to the idea that She, Felicity Leander, Queen of Avendera and Narnia will help humans to do rebellion!

It was crazy! Night in day out she would rambled to Laura and Lucas in German on the phone expressing how unpleased she was with Aslan's plan and how she would prefer to fight with Miraz and having his sword plugged in ribcage killing her that having to worry about Oliver Queen's foolishness and heroics!

One year went by and soon she realized that she was falling in love him…she hated that pretending to be normal was so easy and that everyone on the Team loved the fake self she had give them.

Sometimes she would daydream their reaction if they learnt that the Felicity they thought she was, was an act and that the real Felicity is a Queen, a warrior. NOT SOME DASMEL AND DISTRESS.

That feeling multiplied when Oliver told them that on the boat was another girl named Sara and even more when Sara showed up and they start dating again. Their relationship made Felicity miss Aleyc even more than she ever did since she kissed him before dying.

When she hugged Dimitris and his daughter, Martha, she felt like hugging a piece of Aleyc and she loved that feeling, she loved them.

One day Oliver caught Felicity reading a letter and she rushed to the bathroom while sniffing which made him curious about his friend so he grabbed the letter and read it.

 _ **My love,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that I couldn't marry you sooner before the attack. I'm so sorry that everyday I'm standing over your grave wiping and praying to Aslan that both of us were dead. At least we would be together in Aslan's country.**_

 _ **I know the prophecy about you and the three Saviors and I hope I get to see you again my love. I cannot help but everyday daydreaming how it would be to wake up next to you with our children jumping on our bed…it's funny but I have give them already names. Our older son will be called Dimitris after my late best friend, our oldest daughter will be called Calliandrea like your mum and then our twins named Adam after your father and Leona after Aslan and if you don't mind our baby son will be named after my father Grayson. I know I'm foolish to think of a future that won't happen because you are dead. I am a King of a country goddamn it I have to act like it!**_

 _ **Speaking of protocols and traditions my father is really sick and the healers say that his has only a few days if not a night and I have to seal my position before Lords start plotting to get my throne which means I have to marry either a Lady or a Princess or even a Queen but the only Queen I want to marry is you although Lady Esther lost her true love, my best friend, too in the attack. Remember? You run in front of the blade only to past through you and stab him too. Awful scene…**_

 _ **I miss you my love. I will always love you even if I get married and become happy with Esther.**_

 _ **With undying love,**_

 _ **Aleyc.**_

 _ **Lone Islands 2347**_

 _ **Sealed by King Aleyc I.**_

What is this? Oliver thought as he looked the paper it looked weird…old and rusty but most of the entire stamp was weird! He didn't have time to think of a logical explanation when Felicity's voice scared him.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"I…I saw you cry and I got curious to see what made you cry." Oliver shuttered as Felicity glared at him.

"Where did you get this?" Oliver asked as Felicity snatched the letter away from him.

"My friend, Analine, found it and because it's ancient and had my name on it she thought it would be romantic for me to see a love letter to some Felicity from some Aleyc years ago. She works in a museum in England." Felicity explained with a small smile on her face.

Oliver believed her and Felicity sighed in relief as he walked away clearly uninterested and Felicity kissed the letter with love.

That wasn't the first time Oliver saw something weird with Felicity. This time he wasn't by himself he was with Diggs and Sara in a coffee shop near QC.

Oliver and Sara with Diggs had just taken their orders from the cashier and turned to look for a seat they came face to face with Felicity being in a headlock grip and having a brunette guy with brown eyes scratch her head with his fist saying something in a language he didn't quiet understood.

"Yo! Oliver let her eat already! We need to go home!" A guy with brown skin and dark hair said in heavy British accent while a blonde woman laughed along with a blonde guy and a brunette woman smacked the Oliver guy's head making Felicity laugh even more than she already did.

They looked like a family. Oliver felt awful like suddenly he wasn't part of her world.

"Or what will our young majesty do then, Luscious?" the Oliver guy spoke with English with German accent. Now that Oliver thinks about it the language he heard of Oliver guy talking remind him of German which he didn't know not as an ARGUS Agent or as just Oliver.

Sara, Diggs and Oliver exchanged looks with each other as Oliver guy spoke and said the word "majesty" Felicity was no Queen…she couldn't be.

If they only knew…

"I will punch him so hard that Laura's punch would look like a caressed wave of her hand to his cheeks." Felicity said as she shoved Oliver guy aside laughing as they did a handshake.

"Tell me Oliver any news from back home or the other home?" Felicity asked desperate as everyone exchanged uncomfortable looks.

Was it a forbidden subject? Oliver thought in curiosity.

"It's been years Felicity…I think if Avendera or Narnia was at risk Aslan would have summoned us. And Avendera is safe as far dad and mum have learnt from Lord Alaric and Lady Alenor." The blonde woman spoke in low voice as Oliver, Sara and Diggs passed near them.

"I'm worried Laura. I can't feel the connection like I used to…I'm getting worried." Felicity whispered as she saw Oliver and Sara with Diggle going to take a seat in the booth behind them.

"Are you sick?" The Luscious guy asked in worry.

"I don't think she is. It must be stress. She can't just out of the blue stop feeling that kind connection. I haven't and I'm not entirely royal blood. Even you and Analine feel the connection with Narnia and you have never been there and you are not royalty." Oliver guy said in a low voice but both Sara and Oliver had wide eyes as they heard the words of "royal blood" and "connection".

After the guy Oliver spoke the group stopped talking about this subject since Felicity hissed something in the language Oliver didn't understand or spoke.

None of them thought to ask Felicity about it since Aslan did His magic by erasing the memory. It was too soon for Oliver and Team Arrow to find out about Felicity.

Felicity was warned by Aslan that her secret was almost out so she told her friends to not speak of her royalty outside her house which they did.

So one of her day offs she decided to have a friends night in her house with beer, junk food and movies but soon it turned into a deep drunken confession from Felicity to her friends.

"I miss home. I miss Narnia! I can't take it anymore!" Felicity whined as she laid on her couch while Oliver and Laura rubbed her head (Oliver) and feet (Laura) while sighing.

"Maybe because Aslan doesn't…" Analine's sentence was caught in the middle when suddenly the earth shook and suddenly water start rising from the water glasses on the glass living room table and multiplying. Pretty soon Analine, Luscious, Oliver, Laura and Lucas with Felicity they were swimming in the flooded living room of Felicity's apartment when suddenly all the furniture was replaced with fish and rocks.

The group of friends soon reached the surface when Felicity heard very recognizable voices saying;

"Edmund?!"

"Eustace?!"

"Lucy?!"

"I want my mommy!"

"We are in Narnia!" Felicity exclaimed in happiness as she locked gaze with Edmund who swam to her side when suddenly they saw a ship approaching them.

"Who are your friends Felicity?" Lucy asked as she looked at the people staring at them behind Felicity.

"Oh! They are my friends! Guys, meet King Edmund Pevensie, the Just and Queen Lucy Pevensie, the Valiant. Edmund, Lucy and kid I just met meet my friends Lord Oliver Morris of Avendera, Morvena's son, Analine Krike, Luscious Krike and Lady Laura Leander of Avendera and Lord Lucas Leander of Avendera. Lucas and Laura are my cousins." Felicity said proudly as Edmund and Lucy had wide eyes staring at Analine and Luscious.

"Y…you said Krike? Any relation to Professor Digory Krike?" Edmund asked hopeful.

"Yes, he was our grandfather, our dad's dad. Why?" Analine spoke with British accent that made Edmund and Lucy chuckled.

"We discovered Narnia at his house." Lucy explained as they waited for the ship to approach them.

"We know." Both Luscious and Analine answered at the same time glaring at each other.

"AGH! I hate the demigodish thing of you talking at the same time! It's creepy as hell!" Lucas grumbled as he received glares from Luscious and Analine while Felicity laughed and Laura shook her head.

"Demigodish?" Lucy and Edmund asked in shock.

"Yeah…Analine and I are descended of Pharaoh II and Namur from our mum's side which gifts us with Ancient Egyptian magic." Luscious explained.

"So basically we are witches." Analine said with a shrugged just as crew from the ship approaching dived into the sea coming to their aid.

Edmund was astonished with the new information.

Lucy was downright interested to learn more.

Eustace was at loss.

Caspian saw eight people swimming in the sea and having…they were talking? Who sane person would sit and talk with others while freezing to death?

He dived into the sea and grabbed Lucy and swam to her aid and then divided again to help Felicity.

None of them knew what was in stored for them but Aslan smiled down at them.

Soon after learning that they were gone for three years from Narnia they learnt that King Caspian X was looking for the Seven Lords and Eustace got to learn his cousins' legacy which made him more jealous and secretly proud of them. He also met Felicity and he was really fond of her they would talk about literature and biology for hours on the ship while searching for the Seven Lords and more over she seemed to be the only one caring enough to teach him how to use a sword or a dagger for his protection.

Felicity also talked to Reepicheep about Eustace and his training since the whole matter with the swords needed her attention. Reepicheep was gladder to help his Queen and he did. He taught Eustace how to fight like a warrior and established a great friendship between them.

Soon they reached an abandoned island that soon was recognized by Felicity as Narrowhaven unfortunately the abandoned island wasn't so abandoned and they got attacked by pirates!

Felicity and her friends and crew fought bravely but Felicity, Laura, Analine, Lucy and Eustace with some other crew members were captured and imprisoned.

Sometime during their capture Felicity attempted to use her magic which Lucy and Edmund had no idea she possessed and she hadn't told them afraid that they would see her as another White Witch.

With magic she took off her chains and stood up while freeing Laura and Analine because they knew her plan.

"How did you manage to get out of them?" Lucy whispered shocked.

Unknown to them that Edmund and Caspian were watching them. Edmund stumbled away from his prison's window in shock as Caspian chuckled proud.

"She is a witch." Edmund whispered to himself as Caspian clapped his back.

"She a Defender of the Light and granddaughter of the Master of Light she soon will take his place and become Mistress of the Light of course she would possess Light magic…it's no matching with the White Witch though, Edmund." Caspian told him reassuringly.

Back to the girls, Felicity, Analine and Laura were excepting the human traffickers to come and get them. They didn't have to wait long though soon they showed up and Felicity, Analine and Laura put on a show.

Analine grabbed the man's head that tried to pull her up and broke his neck and then with magic she created illusions to the other pirates while Laura and Felicity fought with their swords killing them. Unfortunately more were showing up and the girls were outnumbered!

Felicity end up being knocked down and having her own sword pressed on her neck while being trapped with a pirate laying on her.

"Any last words, princess?" He mocked her as he pressed the sword to her neck drawing blood.

"Yes, I am not a princess. I am a Queen!" Felicity hissed and with one look to her left she twisted her wrist and freed her crew and Lucy from their chains. Quickly the crew start fighting and Felicity pushed with magic the pirate off her and then when she reclaimed her sword chopped his head off.

Soon they were joined in the fight by Caspian and Edmund.

"Why you didn't tell me you were a witch?" Edmund yelled at her accusingly once they retired to the boat.

"Because I was afraid you would see me as another Jadis!" Felicity yelled at him and Edmund flinched at the sound of the White Witch's name.

After that Edmund and Felicity weren't talking till they reached the second island and Lucy disappeared soon they learnt that the island was called the Magician's island and they were in for some new adventures.

Edmund and Felicity made aments and continue fighting side by side.

Fast forward, just before they left though Caspian and Edmund expressed their shock at how much Felicity's fighting skills were improved since Edmund stopped training her.

During their adventures Eustace changed his attitude from spoiled brat to a very brave young warrior. Edmund, Felicity and Lucy were proud of him.

But as any good adventure it had to come to an end…too soon for Kings and Queens of Old but also for Analine, Luscious, Laura, Lucas, Oliver and Eustace even King Caspian. They would miss each other for sure.

But the most devastating news were told as Edmund and Lucy with Caspian, Felicity, Eustace, Analine, Laura, Oliver, Luscious and Lucas were in the boarders of Aslan's country; Edmund and Lucy will never be able to travel to Narnia again.

Shocked and angry Felicity said;

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU ALWAYS STRIP ME FROM MY FAMILY, ALSAN? WHY? I DO EVERYTHING YOU ASKED? I LIVE IN EXILE AND NOT IN AVENDERA JUST LIKE YOU ASKED! WHY?"

Aslan accepted Felicity accusations without showing any emotions while the crowd gasped.

No one had EVER spoken to Aslan that way! No one was brave enough to scream at Aslan. Then again Felicity was known for her bravery, it was her fetal fault after all. That's what got her killed the first life she had.

"IS THERE A LESSON FOR ME TO LEARN FROM ALL THIS HEARTACHE AND ABADOMENT? DO YOU WANT ME TO BECOME LIKE OLIVER QUEEN; COLD, CLOSED UP AND MIRSEBLE? NOT TRUSTING ANYONE AND DIE ALONE?" Felicity continued her rant while screaming at Aslan's face while her friends just watched.

She was done being a pawn of Aslan! She was a Queen! She demanded respect and loyalty!

 **What do you think of this chapter? Also i finished the 100 series and i'm planning to write a one shot. Also tell me if you want me to update any other of my stories via PM!**

 **Also go check out my other social accounts such as:**

 **Wattpad: Vicky1599**

 **Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI**

 **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**

 **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99**

 **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**

 **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**

 **Twitter: TVDvicky**

 **See you!**

 **-Vicky**


End file.
